


driving me insane (literally)

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Crack, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Police Officer Mark Lee (NCT), Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), its just car sex at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Mark catches Donghyuck speeding and it’s his third time, and, well, Donghyuck’s too broke to pay a fine or go to jail, so he offers another way to pay him back.





	driving me insane (literally)

“Shit, not _ again _.” Donghyuck hisses as he glances up at the rearview mirror; the car behind him has its flashing red and blue lights on, and Donghyuck slows down and pulls over to the right, parking the car and leaning forward to bang his head against the steering wheel.

The third time he’s been caught speeding, and he _ seriously _hopes it’s not by the same gross old policeman who tried to bribe him with a blowjob when Donghyuck said he was broke. He looks down at the time displayed on the dashboard. 1:36 AM. Which police officer is catching speeding delinquents at this time of the night? Donghyuck turns his head to peer down the road. Jeno has sped off already, and Donghyuck mentally curses him for leaving him in the dust just like last time. 

He jumps when he hears a tap on his window, and he rolls it down, coming face to face with… someone who was _ not _ the old man like last time; this one is young, maybe a year older than Donghyuck, with the handsomest features he has ever seen on a face. It makes his stomach jump a little, a _ few _impure thoughts coming to his head.

“Speeding at 1 in the morning?” The man- no, _ boy _, says, resting his hand against the top of the window, and Donghyuck sighs.

“Do you think you could let me go this time? I promise I won’t do it again.” Donghyuck tries to flash him a seductive look, but it fails miserably, because the boy laughs and holds out a hand.

“ID, kid.”

“I’m not a kid. I’m 20.” Donghyuck huffs, grabbing his wallet from the small compartment between the seats and fishing out his ID, slapping it on the boy’s palm. His eyes pause on the name tag displayed on the police officer’s broad chest. _ Mark Lee _.

“I’m 21. Your birthday passed around yet?” Mark asks, keeping his eyes on the ID, and Donghyuck hums in affirmation. Mark disappears to his car for a second, and Donghyuck racks his brain in panic. Once Mark looks at his record, Donghyuck is gonna have to pay a fine, but Donghyuck is _ broke _broke, with a grand total of 15 bucks in his account. How is he gonna convince Mark to let him off?

“Alright, Donghyuck, your ID is valid, but this is your third offense of speeding. In this area, that means a fine.” Mark looks at him with an expression he can’t decipher.

“I’m penniless, hot stuff.” Donghyuck deadpans, and Mark hums, his eyebrows quirking in amusement at the nickname.

“Even so, _ princess _, you don’t have to send the money now. I’ll let you off with a ticket and instructions on how to pay it off online.”

Oh hell no. Donghyuck can imagine his stuffy parents yelling at him and taking away his car, refusing to give him the ticket money (only a small amount of the tons of money they had). 

“Wait,” Donghyuck calls out before Mark can leave, “Can I pay it off in other ways?”

Mark looks at him, his eyes a little darker than before. It sends a shiver down Donghyuck’s back.

“I’m listening.” He hums with a knowing look in his eyes, and Donghyuck’s face burns a little with shame, but he swallows it down.

“Can I get out of the car?” He asks, and Mark nods. Donghyuck steps out, closing the door behind him and unconsciously smiling as Mark backs him up against it, hands on either side of him.

“What do I get in payment?” Mark smiles slightly, and Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, fighting the urge to sigh in relief when Mark doesn’t shrug away.

“Well… last time I got pulled over the guy asked for a blowjob. Except he looked at least 50,” Donghyuck makes a face at the memory, “But I wouldn’t say no if you asked?”

“You wouldn’t?” Mark laughs, his nose scrunching cutely when Donghyuck shakes his head, slightly desperate.

“Of course not. I would also offer _ more _ if you asked.” Donghyuck says, adding a less than innocent lilt to his voice as he plays with the collar of Mark’s uniform. His eyes dart to Mark’s mouth, where his tongue darts out to wet his lips, and a wave of arousal rushes over him, making him shudder.

“I think we both know what you’re asking,” Mark draws his face closer, making Donghyuck shiver in anticipation, “So let’s cut to the chase, yeah?”

And the last thought Donghyuck has before Mark connects their lips is that this will _ not _be their last encounter, not if Donghyuck can help it.

The slide of their lips is messy and slick and Donghyuck can already feel the saliva dripping down his chin, arousal pricking his lower stomach as he lets out a small whine. Mark bites his lower lip, disconnecting the kiss in favor of running his tongue down Donghyuck’s jaw and down his neck, leaving occasional bites and nips here and there. 

Donghyuck tilts his head back, letting out a desperate moan as one of Mark’s legs forces its way in between his own two, rutting upwards.

“_ Please _.” Donghyuck chokes on a whine as he desperately grinds his hips downwards onto Mark’s firm thigh.

“Please what?” Mark hums, gripping Donghyuck’s waist and moving his leg up, grinding on his hard cock.

Donghyuck digs his nails into Mark’s clothed biceps, unable to form a coherent thought or sentence.

“Tell me.” Mark’s steely voice makes Donghyuck’s hips stutter.

“Please fuck me, come _ on _ , _ please _ -“ Donghyuck begs, all his pride thrown out the window because if this stupid fucking police officer with his goofy nose scrunch doesn’t fuck the brains out of him _ right now- _

Mark pulls Donghyuck toward him with one hand and opens the car door behind Donghyuck’s body with another, spinning them around. He sits down in the back seat and pulls Donghyuck inside with him, and Donghyuck doesn’t miss the opportunity, pushing Mark down and straddling his hips.

Mark pulls off Donghyuck’s shirt easily, but they struggle a little with his jeans, giggles and pants resonating inside the car.

“You’re so fucking cute, oh my god.” Mark mutters with a stupid smile before connecting their lips again, his hand immediately reaching for Donghyuck’s hard cock. His hand easily wraps around it, fisting him with vigor.

Donghyuck arches into his touch with a muffled sob, his noises swallowed by Mark’s mouth.

“No, _ stop _, ‘m gonna come if you keep going.” Donghyuck gasps, tugging Mark out of his uniform with some uncomfortable shifting. 

“Where’s your lube?” Mark groans out when their cocks come in contact, and Donghyuck shakily moans, trying to process his words through the arousal clouding his brain.

He blindly reaches into the middle compartment, miraculously pulling out a packet of lube and giving it to Mark, who catches it and rips it with his teeth.

Donghyuck grits his teeth when Mark reaches over and shoves his finger up his ass, the sting uncomfortable and not at all pleasant, but the pain fades out and gives way for desperation as Donghyuck rolls his hips against three of Mark’s fingers, punctuated gasps and whines leaving his mouth with each thrust.

“I’m ready, hurry.” Donghyuck all but sobs, his cock so hard it _ hurts _, and his hole aching to be filled. 

Mark reaches into the uniform pocket discarded on the floor of the car and pulls out a condom, much to Donghyuck’s confusion, but puts it on, hissing as he gives his big cock a few strokes. 

He lifts Donghyuck’s hips and guides the head of his cock to his hole, slowly levering Donghyuck down, and Donghyuck gasps, his mind reeling at the stretch. 

When Mark bottoms out completely, Donghyuck grips his shoulders, waiting for the pain of the stretch to fizz out.

“Y-You can move.” He exhales, gasping as Mark rolls his hips upwards.

“Why don’t you do me a favor, hm? Ride me.” Mark leans back onto his elbows and smiles all but innocently, his hands wandering down Donghyuck’s back towards his ass, squeezing it.

Donghyuck glares weakly, too far gone to regain his pride.

“Fine.”

He lifts his hips all the way before bringing them back down, moaning shakily at the way Mark’s cock slides easily back in.

“Good boy.” Mark moans, and the praise goes straight to Donghyuck’s head, making his brain go fuzzy.

Eager for another praise, he moves his hips faster, a desperate whine ripped out of his throat with each small movement of Mark’s cock in his hole. 

Mark leans forward to bite all over Donghyuck’s collar bone, whispering sweet praises over his skin. The new angle combined with his sugary words make Donghyuck let out the loudest moan of the night, his brain blanking out in pure pleasure and his muscles seizing. Tears prick the corners of his eyes, trickling down his temples as he throws his head back, overwhelmed.

“C’mere.” Mark’s grip on his sides tighten as he flips them over, Donghyuck’s back on the seats and Mark hovering over him, and he slides back in and rams straight into his prostate, making Donghyuck arch into him with a choked sob, his knuckles white as his fingers thread through Mark’s locks. Mark groans into his neck, biting down harshly.

“Mark- please, _ please, _touch me.” Donghyuck cries out, his cock aching and hard, and Mark wraps his hand around him, moving his hand painfully fast in unison with his thrusts.

Donghyuck wraps his legs around Mark’s waist, pulling him closer until there’s no space left between them.

“Mark, I can’t, please, _ ungh _.” Donghyuck whines out, his vision blurred with tears as Mark continues to abuse his prostate, his thrusts never letting up.

“Tell me what you want.” Mark hisses, biting down on Donghyuck’s earlobe, and Donghyuck can only cling onto Mark for dear life, moan and sob his name, barely able to form thoughts.

“Wanna- _ oh _, wanna come,” Donghyuck sobs, the heat in his stomach unbearable, “Please let me come.”

“Come for me.” Mark groans, licking a streak up Donghyuck’s neck, and Donghyuck digs his nails into Mark’s biceps, throwing his head back as his come streaks all over their chests, and he clenches around Mark’s cock. 

Mark lets out a guttural groan into Donghyuck’s neck, thrusting upwards one last time before he comes.

It’s silent except for their heavy breaths for a few seconds, before Mark speaks up first.

“You good to move?”

Donghyuck giggles drowsily at his awkwardness.

“Yeah. You can pull out- ah shit.” Donghyuck hisses in pain as Mark pulls out, carefully taking the condom off and tying it up.

“Sorry, _ sorry. _ ” Mark winces, and Donghyuck watches him fondly as he fumbles. There is _ no _way he’s gonna let this fool go.

“Why did you have that condom? Do you hook up with every speeding delinquent you meet?” Donghyuck’s words have no real bite to them, but something uncomfortable stirs in his stomach at the thought. Mark stammers.

“No! The condom was actually a joke by my friend who’s also an officer, Jaemin. He put it in my pocket and I forgot to put it away. It came in handy, though,” Mark smiles at him, “And no, I don’t fuck every speeding delinquent I meet. Just one.”

Donghyuck flushes at his words.

“How did you become a police officer?” He asks as he reaches forward to grab the box of tissues resting on the console, “Genuinely asking.”

“Uh, through training. My dad was a police officer, and I really admired him.” Mark’s eyes shine as he shimmies back into his uniform, and God, Donghyuck didn’t think he could fall any harder for him.

“Give me your number.” Donghyuck says as he throws his shirt on. Mark splutters, his face turning red.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really, you fool,” Donghyuck laughs, grabbing his phone and unlocking it, “I like you a lot and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“I- I do too.” Mark’s hands shake slightly as he types in his number, and Donghyuck adds a bunch of hearts once he’s done. 

They both step out of the car, and Mark fixes his messy hair quickly, before turning to Donghyuck.

“I’ll see you around?” Mark smiles, and Donghyuck’s heart does a little thing. He gathers up the last of his courage to press a soft kiss to Mark’s lips, sure that his own red cheeks were equal to Mark’s.

“Yeah, see you.” Donghyuck grins, a little lovesick, before turning around and getting into his car, closing the door. He throws one last glance at Mark, who’s leaning against the hood of his police car, and starts the engine, pulling into the empty road and driving off. 

Yeah, he weaved his way out of a hefty fine, but he’s pretty sure he gained something lifelong in its place.

**Author's Note:**

> as always find me on twt @markyongmixtape  
or cc!: curiouscat.me/subbyrenjuns


End file.
